


When The Earth Shook

by missingsomefeathers05



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingsomefeathers05/pseuds/missingsomefeathers05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mall shooting & bombing shakes the ground underneath her local mall, Jo and her best friend Charlie meet people they never expected to meet in their life, especially because they don't live in a huge city.</p><p>This is the story of the day the Earth shook and the aftermath and what life is like afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Earth Shook

**Author's Note:**

> I know this can be a sensitive subject because of recent events, but I wrote this before everything started happening. I'll update more as I write more. But I don't want anyone to be upset or offended, so I'm sorry if that occurs. 
> 
> **Possible trigger warning** PTSD, depression, anxiety.
> 
> If anyone is upset because of this subject, I apologize in advance. But it is only detailed in the first few chapters, maybe even only two. The rest of the time, it will be in flashbacks, so to speak.

As if this day couldn't get any worse, my school books fly across the table as I fling my backpack off of my shoulders. I was unaware that my backpack was even unzipped. I glare with disdain at my school books, strewn across the table; why the hell can't I just have one day that runs smoothly? First I bomb my algebra test, then my professor tells me I can't make up any points.   
Frustrated, I pick up my books and shove them angrily back into my backpack when my friend calls my name from across the food court.   
“Jo! Hey, Jo!” The first thing I see is his hand waving sporadically in the air, drawing more attention than just mine. I laugh, and walk over to the huge rectangular table he has his laptop sitting on.   
“Hey Charlie,” I say and slam my backpack on the table.   
He acts startled, but he can see I've had a bad day.   
“Rough day? Here, I got you some pizza,” he says and slides the greasy mess of deliciousness across the table to me as I sit down.   
“Ranch?” I say around a big bite.   
“Listen, don't be greedy, ya pig,” he says and sits down.   
Everyone has always thought that Charlie and I were a thing, even though he is super gay. When I say “super gay,” I mean it. He's the flamboyant type, and it's one more thing I've always loved about him.   
“C'mon, tell mama all about it,” he says and smiles at me.   
“I bombed my algebra test and I can't make it up, I barely slept last night because my roommate kept me up by Skyping her boyfriend from back home, when I went to take a shower around 3am to try to calm my nerves, the lights went out in the bathroom. And my books just flew out of my backpack a few minutes ago, which I'm sure you witnessed,” I say and take another bite of my pizza.   
He gives me the typical look of pity, but then slides a Reese's across the table to me.   
“Sounds rough,” he says and smiles again.   
Before I could respond, a group of guys were sliding chairs out from the left end of our table, which started a major headache behind my eyes. They rattled the table, and it took all of my inner strength not to scream.   
“I'll be right back, I have to pee,” Charlie says and stands up from the table.   
I smile weakly at him before he leaves, and take another huge bite of my pizza.   
“Hey, where'd you get that pizza?” an Australian-sounding accent said from above me.   
I look up from my phone to see a guy standing just about where Charlie just was before he walked away. He had sunglasses on, a baseball cap, and his hair seemed to be tucked up underneath it, unless he was bald. His clothes were absoltely ridiculous, as if he just stepped out of the 80's and got lost in a vacuum cleaner.   
“U-Uhm, my friend got it for me,” I mumble, still taken aback by his attire.   
“Oh, okay,” he says, sounding bummed.   
“B-but I think he got it from that Italian joint right over there,” I say and point behind him.   
He turns and look where I was pointing, then looked back to me with a smile across his face.   
That smile looked familiar, but it made me smile.   
“Thanks a lot,” he says and smiles again.   
I nod, but he doesn't see it because he's already walking back over to his three friends, who are also dressed in such a ridiculous way.   
“Damn, sometimes I wonder why I'm gay because men's restrooms can be so gross,” he say and when I raise my eyebrows at him, he chuckles and says, “but then I remember I'm terrified of the vagina, so...” he trails off and plops down into the seat to my left.   
“Why are you sitting next to me when your laptop is plugged in across the table?” I ask as I bite into my pizza crust.   
“Because, look,” he says and turns my head toward the Italian place.   
He was talking about a man that's about 6 foot tall, but my focus was on the four guys that had been sitting at the end of our table.   
“Yeah,” I trail off as I watch them walk back towards the table.   
“Hey Charlie, can I ask you something weird?” I say, still watching the guys.   
“When don't you, Jo?” He asks, folding a napkin.   
“Do those four guys over there remind you of 5 Seconds of Summer, or is it just me?” I ask, automatically feeling stupid.   
He snorts, then looks in the same direction I am.   
“Nah, not really. Besides, why would they be here? They've got plenty of other things to be doing than hanging out at this boring ass mall. And wouldn't they have been hounded by fans by now?” he suggests and sips his empty cup.   
“Yeah, you're right. I'm just stressed and tired, is all,” I say and shake my head.   
“Don't worry babe, you'll be fine. I'll be right back, I'm gonna get a refill. Want anything?” he asks and taps the top of my head.   
“Dr.Pepper please,” I say in a monotone voice.   
“Kay babes, b.r.b,” he says and sashays away.   
I sigh and pull my literature textbook out. Too much reading to do, not enough energy.   
“Is this seat taken?” I hear the Australian voice again and look up. It's the same guy from before, this time with a slice of greasy pizza on a paper plate in one hand, a drink in the other.   
“N-no, go ahead,” I say and slide Charlie's stuff out of the way.   
“Can you believe that place doesn't have pepperoni?” He muses, clearly not paying attention to the book in front of me.   
“They pepperoni pizza on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and the weekends. Today is Tuesday, so they have cheese and veggie,” I say as if I've memorized the menu.   
I glance up at him to find him grinning at me.   
“What?” I ask, closing my book.   
“You must really love pizza,” he says and takes a bite of his pizza.   
“My best friend and I study here almost all week, so I kinda get used to it,” I say.   
“You in college?” He asks.   
I don't know why this guy is asking me all of these questions, but I just go along with it anyway.   
“Yeah, I am. Junior,” I say and smile a little.   
“That's cool,” he says half-heartedly.   
“What about you?” I ask.   
Before he can respond, Charlie comes back and sits next to me.   
“I swear this place needs to get some paper towels or something becau -” when he sees the strangely dressed man sitting across from me, he cuts off.   
“I know, it's so annoying,” I say.   
Before anyone can say anything else, sounds of commotion start up from behind us. Charlie and I turn around simultaneously to see people quickly rising from their seats in a panic.   
“What's going on?” I ask Charlie, suddenly nervous. I turn back around to see if the mystery guys had seen what was going on, but he had gotten up and ran back over to his friends.   
“I don't know,” he says and grabs my hand.   
That's when we heard the booming sound of gunshots, and tons of peopling screaming. They started running toward us, trying desperately to get away.   
“COME ON!” I hear someone yell.  
When I stand up, I realize Charlie was the one yanking me from my chair. We started running, and after more gunshots ring out, a boom so loud rang out, causing the ground to shake and my ears to ring. When I fell, my hand slipped out of Charlie's. I panic, reaching for him.   
_He was right there! He was right next to me!_  
“Charlie!!!” I try to scream, but I can't. My voice is trapped in my throat.   
Everyone was running, grasping at the back of my shirt.   
“CHARLIE WHERE ARE YOU?!” I try again, this time looking around me frantically, desperate to find him.   
While attempting to look around, I fell. Struggling to get up, I finally make it to my hands and knees when someone knocks me down again, and I start to get trampled.   
Every time I think I can get up, I get knocked back down. Finally, I've decided to give up. I curl into the tightest ball I can and try to protect my neck and head.   
_I've lost Charlie! I can't believe I've lost Charlie!_   
“COME ON, LET'S HELP HER!” I hear, then someone is lifting me off the ground.   
“CHARLIE!!” I exclaim, thinking it's him that's helping me.   
“No, but I know where he is! Come on, follow us!” The person that helped me up has their hands around my arms, pushing me forward. I grasp onto their hands, hoping that they'll lead my to Charlie.   
Suddenly one of the guys from earlier were in front of me, grabbing for my hand.   
Only thinking of Charlie, I grasp onto his hand.   
He pulls me through the crowd to the side, as if we'll be able to break out and go in an opposite direction. When we break free from the swarm of people, I realize we're outside. The crisp cold hit me once I stood still. I squeezed my eyes shut, the sun blazing into my eyes.   
I open my eyes instantly to try to look around. All I see is brightness, not even the two people who were standing with me.   
“Where's Charlie?” I ask.   
“He's fine, he's sitting over here,” I hear someone say.   
_The Australian guy._  
I try my hardest to make my eyes adjust to the sunlight. I squint, but I can see Charlie leaning against a tree trunk, in a shaded area that resembles a little alcove. I run to him and collapse onto my knees.   
“Don't worry, he's fine. He passed out when he lost you,” another voice said.   
I panic, reaching for his hand.   
“Charlie, Charlie I'm here, it's Jo,” I say softly to him.   
He stirs, but doesn't open his eyes.   
“Where are we? What happened?” I ask, looking behind me.   
There are the four guys from earlier, dressed like they got dressed with their eyes closed.   
“There was a shooting, and everyone tried to evacuate at the same time. We're just outside the mall area, hidden in this little hidey-hole in the woods,” a deeper voice said.   
“Does anyone else know where we are?” I ask, panicked.   
“Not that we know of,”   
I sit there astonished, trying to piece the scattered puzzle together. There was a shooting. And here I sit with my best friend unconscious and four strange guys.   
“Don't worry, we've contacted help. Someone else contacted police and SWAT apparently. Someone is on their way to meet us here,” the familiar Australian voice said.   
I turn to look at the four guys, studying them.   
“Why are you guys dressed like that?” I ask.   
A moment of silence passes, then they all bust out laughing.   
“What?! It's not funny! You guys look ridiculous,” I say and cross my arms.   
“Well, I believe they worked,” one of them says.   
“She's right though, we do look ridiculous,” another one says.   
“I don't know, I think we pulled it off,” the Australian says as he pulls his ball cap off.   
Bright red hair fluffs out from beneath it, and he runs his hand through it.   
_Wait..._  
“The point is, they worked,” another voice says and removes his scarf.   
_Lip piercing..._  
“I'm keeping the dog sweater on,” another one says.   
_Dark hair..._  
“It's funny but seriously?”   
_Cute smile..._   
I glance back to the first one and sit there, barely able to breathe.   
“Guys, I think she recognizes us now,” Dog sweater says.  
“Charlie...” I whisper, hoping he wakes up and tells me they're not really there.   
Charlie doesn't respond, so I look back at the boys.   
“How did you - ? Why did you - ? What?” I stutter, staring at Michael.   
“Luke do you still have that water bottle?” Ashton asks.   
_WHAT IS HAPPENING._  
Luke walks up to me and kneels down to hand me the water bottle.   
“It's okay,” he says.   
“'It's okay?' THAT'S what you say to her?” Calum says.   
“What else am I supposed to say?” Luke says and smiles at me.   
I don't say anything, just take a sip of the water. When I tilt my head back to drain the bottle, a stabbing pain shoots from the back of my neck around my skull to my temples and lands behind my eyes.   
I cry out, the water bottle flying from my hand.   
“Guys, she's hurt!” Michael says, and rushes over to me.   
“Dont' worry, the bus is here. Let's get her on there and we'll head to the hospital.” Luke says and crouches down to help me up.   
“No, no hospital,” I try to say.   
“Is she bleeding?” Michael asks.   
Luke leans back and looks to my neck and shirt.   
“No, I don't see anything.” He says.   
“Let's get them on the bus!” Ashton says.   
I look over to him to see him and Calum carrying a semi-conscious Charlie toward a huge bus.   
The last thing I see is the open door of the bus before I pass out. 

 

“I think she might be okay,” I hear a soft voice say.   
No, I want to go back to sleep!   
“Is she waking up?”   
CHARLIE!   
I peel my eyes open at the sound of Charlie's voice. I look around for him, but I can't find him.   
My sight is blurry, so I rub my eyes. The pain I felt before is just a dull ache now, thankfully.   
“Jo? C' mon Jo, it's me, wake up,” I hear Charlie say.   
“I am awake, idiot,” I say and pull my hands away from my eyes.   
“There you are boo,” he says.   
I smile when I finally see his face, bandages covering various bruises on his cheeks and forehead.   
“Charlie! What happened to you -” I try to sit up, but clunk my head on something hard.   
“Shh, shh, I'm okay. And you will be too. Just calm down.” He says and rests his hand on my arm.   
“Where are we?” I ask, rubbing my sore forehead.   
“We're on a bus, heading away from Robinson,” he says.   
“A bus? Charlie I had the weirdest dream. 5 Seconds of Summer saved us from a shooting at the mall,” I say and laugh at myself.   
“Jo...” He was silent for a moment, and that's when it hit me.   
_It wasn't a dream. I'm on a bus. A TOUR bus. With 5 Seconds of Summer.  
And there really was a shooting._


End file.
